Hi Sayang
by 47NewOceans
Summary: KERANA TERPAKSA AKU RELAKAN #KTAR. Kisah percintaan Tajul Razin dan Indah Halina memang susah. Banyak rintangan yang perlu diharungi. Tapi kisah ni yang paling sedih buat indah. PLS INGAT NI REKAAN FIKIRAN AUFA SEMATA-MATA


A/N: okaaay hi yalls. Assalamualaikum. Its been so long since aufa update story hehe. Tbh dah malas nak buat story ni tapi kakak2 abop aufa yg comel2 dah suruh, so buatla. Thank you kawan2 aufa yg kat skola and mummy yg tolong susun kan ayat. Cause yalls know i suck in bm :)

Pls do follow me on twitter grandekatic

Enjoy the story. Don't cry.

Ps, semua kesilapan tatabahasa and ejaan kepunyaan aufa. siapa nak jadi beta?

Disclaimer: nope, still not mine. But it will be written on my note to Santa

"Hi sayang"

Indah geleng kepala. Dia benci panggilan tu. Tapi lagi dia benci kalau abg zen panggil dia 'baby'. Yesh, dia bukan baby la. Indah menggunakan suara manja marahnya "abg Zen..."

Ketawa abg zen boleh didengari dari pembesar suara. Rindu suaminya yang berada di London untuk mesyuarat tergempak.

" Hmm. Abang Zen tahu. Tahu yang Indah benci sangat kalau abang panggil Indah 'sayang'"

Indah dapat rasakan bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman kecil, tapi tak nak tunjukkan senyuman, walaupun suaminya tak ada di situ.

"Dan abang tahu yang sayang tak nak senyum sekarang kan? Sebab sebernarnya abang tahu yang Indah suka panggilan tu."

"Eh mana ada. Abang nii.." Indah balas dengan penuh manja.

Indah boleh dengar senyuman nakal suaminya itu, boleh bayangkan dengan jelas sangat. "Indah geleng kepala kan sekarang ni?"

Huh. Memamg betul pon..

"Abang tahu siapa isteri abang yang bernama Indah Halina ni"

Entahla. Kalau abang Zen gelar Indah sebagai 'isterinya', mesti dia rasa gembira setiap kali dia mendengarnya. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang, tak berubah-ubah perasaan tu.

"Kan best kalau Indah ada dengan abang sekarang." abag Zen mengatakannya dan hati indah rasa kecewa mendengar nada suara abang Zen yang sedih.

"Indah pun nak dekat dengan abang Zen. Tapi dekat Malaysia la. Dekat London sejuk" Indah balas abang Zen sambil menutup matanya untuk mengelakkan air matanya untuk mengalir.

Tiada suara yang membalasnya kali ini. Hanya nafas suaminya sahaja yang dapat didengari. Dia membayangkan wajah suaminya yang jauh dari dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba abag Zen membalas Indah "Abang nak sangat peluk Indah. Rindu sangat-sangat lepas hampir satu minggu abang dekat London ni."

"Abang Zen.."

Ya allah, Indah nak benda yang sama untuk berlaku jugak. Nak sangat-sangat.

Sejak dulu lagi Indah cuba untuk tidak mengaharapkan dan sayang sangat orang lain. Tapi, abang Zen berjaya menembusi semua dinding-dinding dalam hati Indah. Dia sepatutnya tahu betapa susah dan tak seronok hidupnya tanpa kehadiran suaminya ini.

"Indah rindu abang jugak" indah katakan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, mengatakan benda yang sama.

"Indah, abang harap-"

Indah dapat kesan kesedihan dalam suaranya, dan Indah nak tahu, nak tanya apa yang abang Zen cuba sampaikan.

Tapi, Indah dah boleh dengar suara-suara orang lain, dan salah satunya ialah safuan mengatakan yang bos dia sorang ni tidak ada banyak masa sebab kena masuk mesyuarat yang lain.

"Maafkan abang, sayang. Abang kena pergi dah ni"

Macam boleh rasa kehadiran suaminya di sisi. Ada juga rasa macam nak suruh abang Zen untuk jangan pergi mesyuarat tu sebab nak sambung berbual sebab dah lama tak jumpa. Terus berbual dengannya dan tak berhenti.

"I love you, sayang. Sayang sangat-sangat."

Terus Indah membalas "Sayang abang jugak." tanpa rasa teragak-agak.

Bunyi keluhan bisikan abang Zen boleh didengari melalui telefon pembesar suara iPhone yang dihadiahkan oleh suaminya sebulan sebelum abang Zen berangkat pergi London.

Dengar butang 'end call'. Lepas itu, terus senyap.

Indah ambil bantal abang Zen lalu terus memeluknya dan pandang tempat disebelahnya. Tempat yang sepatutnya abang Zen berada. Indah meletakkan telefon bimbitnya di atas bantal. Masih terdengar suara abang Zen di telinganya, suara yang penuh dengan harapan dan kasih sayang.

Perbualan ini yang membantu Indah untuk tidur setiap malam.

Perbualan yang Indah terjumpa di dalam telefon abang Zen 2 bulan selepas kemalangan kereta yang telah mengorbankan nyawa suami kesayanggannya dan nyawa Safuan.

Mereka berdua dalam perjalanan balik daripada lapangan terbang selepas balik dari London. Tak de ribut, tak de angin, tiba-tiba ada satu lori merempuh teksi yang dinaiki Safuan dan abang Zen.

Mungkin, pagi nanti, tragedi yang melanda hidup Indah ini akan lebih senang dihadapi.

Indah tekan 'play' sekali lagi, ingatan abang Zen mengisi fikirannya. Indah menutup matanya dan mendengar lagi sekali.

"Hi sayang"


End file.
